Obedience
by Inuyashie
Summary: When two dog demons get Kagome mad, things aren't going their way.
1. Trouble

I am going to say this once. So LISTEN UP! I dun own InuYasha or any of the people in it. I wish I did.

"Ready to embarrass yourself?" questioned Sesshomaru, looking down at his brother. The two were positioned on the front of Kagome's street, glaring daggers at each other. "You wish!" was the reply.

Kagome hummed quietly to herself, shifting her pack to another shoulder. It was an enchanting day at the shrine. She puzzled over whether the two "pets" she brought home were behaving. A loud, ominous growl from the other side of the street answered the unspoken question. In a cloud of dust, Kagome was knocked backwards into the sidewalk as the brothers raced by her, cursing and shouting death threats at each other. "SIT!!!" she screamed furiously, but they were out of earshot.

Ten minutes later...

Sesshomaru smirked arrogantly at his brother, who was lying in a crater in the middle of the street. A very angry schoolgirl had caught up with the pair at the last minute with a stream of "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" that went on for 3 minutes flat before InuYasha screamed that he'd had enough. He lost the race. But that was the least of his problems, he realized, staring into the steamed face of Kagome. She pointed with a shaking finger at the street. Inu glanced beyond her shoulder at the wreckage, cement crumbled, people screaming, water rushing, all from their quick and simple passage. InuYasha practically smiled, though, when even Sesshomaru let down his tough attitude to cower under Kagome's screams. Both of them sat up at the same time, eyes lowered to the ground as the girl shrieked at them over "Don't you see how much this'll COST?" and "I'm so embarrased!" What was so important about that? InuYasha wondered. He lost the race! Who cared about some stupid costs?

Mrs. Higurashi was the one who answered that. Kagome put on a show about trusting them, taking them home, and then they pulled a stunt like this under her nose! Sesshomaru shook his head slowly back and forth during the skit, as though denying everything she complained for. InuYasha quietly muttered to himself, though his brother caught snips of "Stupid wench.." and "That bitch!" Sota observed from the kitchen door, quite content to keep away from his sister's wrath. She was frightening even when she wasn't mad. All this talk about dog demons, tests, dogs, exams, Hojo, tests..he came to the conclusion that his sister had serious issues. Were this two boys dog demons? Surely not the shorter one, he was more like Kagome. But what about the tall one with the funny furry thing? And even weirder clothes?

Sesshomaru growled under his breath, hearing a slight of his nickname during the muttering. People were too obsessed with nicknames. The first few days he had been here, a couple had come up. Sesshy did not amuse him. Neither did Sesshomy, Fluffy, Ickles, and numerous other names that weren't even worth mentioning. 

"And.." said Kagome, finishing, "I'm sending you BOTH to learn a little more manners with your own kind!" Now this was interesting. Youkai had a place to learn manners? thought an amused Sesshomaru. InuYasha stared blankly at her, not quite understanding. For some reason, Kagome looked even more thoughtful than Sesshomaru, then beckoned towards the door. "What are you waiting for, doggies?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, be afraid. Be very afraid o_o Err, sorry it was short. My mind fails me.


	2. Kagome's Punishment

_5 minutes later..._

Sesshomaru wondered how the past few minutes had gone by so quickly. It seemed only a moment ago that InuYasha had Kagome by the throat and was ready to kill if she called him a "doggy" one more time. Sesshomaru was a lot less pleased, but didn't show it as much as his temperamental brother. The "SIT!"s seemed to have put Inu in his place. The now sulking half demon was very fun to torment, in Sesshomaru's opinion. At least HE didn't act so childish.

People stared in the streets. The boy with dog ears was perfectly normal compared to the other one walking beside Kagome. Nobody around there had seen giant dogs walking from the shrine before, and it terrified half of them. "NO! We are not giving out free rides!" InuYasha heard as Kagome shooed away the latest batch of kids, all begging to ride on his brother's back. It was pitiful. He could see the look of long suffering dignity on Sesshomaru's expression as the kids ran away, and Inu laughed quietly. The perfect revenge. Then again, if he tried anything, Sesshomaru could easily get away with killing him. As far as Kagome was concerned, it would be a favor.

Kagome growled under her breath as the kids ran off. They actually wanted to ride a giant dog that appeared out of nowhere, which was giving them the most dangerous looks she could think of? InuYasha's hateful expression was also getting on her nerves. She began digging inside her purse. She'd need money for where they were being sent, after all. Giggling quietly to herself, Kagome motioned for them to keep walking. The two brothers were growling at each other, fully oblivious to the fact that Kagome was still there. "Yeah, what makes you so great? You're the one who wanted to race in the first place!" Sesshomaru glared at him. "Grrrr....ruff!!!!" InuYasha pouted. "Well, I suppose that....no it wasn't! You liar!" Kagome cleared her throat loudly. _AHEM! _Both of them looked up automatically, surprised she was still there. InuYasha coughed and straightened up. Sesshomaru hissed slightly, but stopped arguing. "That's better." Kagome smiled at them and continued walking, not noticing the twin deadly glares she was recieving. They both exchanged a look that meant "Kagome's so STUPID!". It was clear as glass what both of them were thinking. "What's our punishment?"

Kagome kept smiling during their trip, content the brother's fates were sealed. They shouldn't have gone and made her mad. That was a mistake. And embarrasing her in front of everyone like that, destroying the street and scaring people out of their wits! That was uncalled for. And thus, they had to pay. Not only in money, she thought happily, but there was more than one way to skin a cat..or should she say dog?

InuYasha kept sulking. What was Kagome smiling about? That stupid girl. She almost broke his back 25 minutes ago! He looked up at Sesshomaru, finding he was equally distasteful of this arrangement. Then Inu eyed the leash tied around his brother's leg. THAT was keeping him under control?

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother, who was staring at the leash. I bet you wanna know why I don't just rip it off? he thought. Who knows what that girl could do to him? Besides...he pondered, looking down at the thin strip of fabric, it appeared to have the same seal that was most likely in that necklace of his brother's too. That or he had bad fashion sense.


	3. Obedience School

"This.." muttered InuYasha to his brother. "Is pure torture. And don't look at me like that! You're the guilty one!" Sesshomaru growled deeply at him, narrowing his eyes down slightly. "Grrff..rawrf!" Inu looked towards the sky. "Maybe I HALF suggested to race. Not my fault you're so destructive!" Kagome didn't turn around until it was too late, hearing the snarls that suggested the two were in another arguement. Inu, on the other hand, didn't turn around until it was too late for the "SIT SIT SIIIIIIIT!!!!" that drowned out their protests and denials. Both of them crashed into the cement simultaneously with a sickening, bone breaking _crack. _Kagome winced and looked down into the large dent in the pavement. Sesshomaru, as soon as the spell wore off, leapt for her throat.

_1 minute later...._

Kagome frowned disapprovingly at the shaking dog, now lying in a trench shown by the zigzagging cracks splitting the sidewalk on all sides. "Well well well!" InuYasha laughed, hands on his hips and apparently enjoying his brother's discomfort. "The Great Sesshomaru has been defeated with a single command, s-" "SIT!" _CRUNCH! _Sesshomaru snickered silently to himself. Inu whined up at her. "Why do you have to be so tortureous?"

All three of them trudged along quietly. Kagome was in the lead, fuming over her luck to be stuck with two stubborn demons. InuYasha was standing beside Sesshomaru, unable to talk for the pain of it. If it was his choice, Kagome would be screaming for him to stop swearing as his claws closed around her throat. Sesshomaru was wordless because of losing his dignity if he laughed out loud at InuYasha's misfortune to be paired with a girl like her, and the fact dogs couldn't exactly talk. Kagome twirled around suddenly to face them. "Are you ready?" she said, grinning slightly.

InuYasha peered over her shoulder. Something on that sign was troubling...oh yeah! A picture of a dog. Obviously it meant trouble. The brothers stood up straight suddenly, hearing barking. "There's someone in there.." whined Inu, pointing at the building. Kagome rolled her eyes as the "brave" hanyou clung to the back of her shirt, shivering. "Of course. There's alot of DOGS in there. And that's where you come in." Sesshomaru looked disgusted. These creature's called themselves dogs? What was that stupid noise they were making? A smart, brave, and proud one would keep their jaws shut. Kagome decided to lead them inside, taking in the fact other dog owners were staring at them strangely.

After a bit of trouble involving a very large dog demon and a very small door, they made it inside without a problem. Half of the dogs stared, dumbfounded, at the two new arrivals. A trainer made their way over. InuYasha decided she was either blind, or stupid. "Welcome to obedience school!" they were greeted. The trainer clucked her tongue and inspected the two brothers with amazingly beady eyes. "Nice and big." she murmured, jotting something down on a notebook. "What breed?" Kagome gave her a blank look. "De-.....dalmation." she stuttered quickly, almost losing her wits and considering there might be demon dogs in some obedience schools. That idea was quickly waved off. The girl jabbed InuYasha in the ear with a pen. "Odd ears for a dalmation. Sure this one isn't some other breed?" Kagome gulped, racing through a list of dog breeds in her mind. "Chihuahua." she decided quickly, not taking her eyes off the girl. The girl clucked again. "Very scrawny. What have you been feeding it?" InuYasha looked insulted. Not only was this half blind mortal abusing her power, but was calling him SCRAWNY too! He glanced at all the whimpering slave dogs and their owners, who kept calling orders in between gawking at his brother and himself. They were going to make him do THAT stuff? He wondered, staring at the dogs jumping hurdles and getting beat by sticks, following commands..pure, absolute, torture. Kagome paid the girl after a quick discussion of lessons, which were most likely marked wrong. And yet, this was only the beginning of the "fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwuahaha...little does Inu know, the girl marked down all the right lessons. Its Kagome's fault what he's signed up for...tune in next week! (kidding, kidding. Its not gonna be a week)


	4. Commands

A loud shriek from across the room slammed InuYasha out of his thoughts. "Hey, chihuaha! Get over 'ere!" screamed the trainer, tugging on the leash she had fixed around his neck. Inu choked and started walking, annoyed by the force. Couldn't she see he was coming? Casting a watchful glare over his brother, ensuring he wouldn't miss Sesshomaru's first day of obedience school, was one of the best ideas he had. Sesshomaru was being forced to jump over hurdles, and if he knocked them down, was hit with a rolled up newspaper. Then his brother looked over to see him watching.

InuYasha, apparently, found the ceiling very interesting today, observed Sesshomaru during another whacking with the flimsy piece of paper. This would be quite a show..Inu couldn't stand those beatings as well as he could. I hope he messes up, thought Sesshomaru with a dog's equivalent of a grin.

"Ok dere doggeh!" cawed the trainer, beating her hand in a menacing gesture with a whip. "Gowda follow these orders!" She cleared her throat. "Stay!" Inu stayed, but not because he wanted to. Sesshomaru was standing close enough to bite his leg off if he moved. "Beg!" _Beg me to follow your orders, hag! _"InuYasha.." Kagome warned, leaning against a wall and narrowing her eyes dangerously at him. InuYasha looked over in a fearful way, then propped up on his back feet and pretended to beg. He heard a howl of laughter from the other side of the room.

This was one of the better days in Sesshomaru's life. Almost nothing was more hilarious then seeing his brother sit up and beg like a puppy. Why hadn't he brought one of those "camera" things along? This would be in his mind for years to come..

Kagome couldn't help but giggle too. InuYasha growled at her, seeing the silent shaking of laughing. She shook her head slightly, and pointed to his neck. Inu looked down. Oh, that. But of course, the fates were against him...."Sit!" shrieked Ms. T (a.k.a. Ms. Torture) "You heard her, InuYasha. SIT!" _Crunch! _Inu smacked into the floor, causing it to fall in on itself. Down below, the loud swears of the half demon were ringing. "DAMN THAT WITCH! I'LL GET THAT B------ FOR THIS!!!" All of the owners paused in their training to stare at Kagome, who shrunk back against the wall. InuYasha clung to the edge of the hole in the floorboards, twitching his ears and listening to the loud screams from all over the obedience school.

Sesshomaru curiously watched as the mortals approached the disaster area. The whole scene was quite enjoyable, he realized as his brother jumped out of the faintly smoking hole and was threatening to wring Kagome's neck until she screamed for mercy. Kagome, on the other hand, was surrounded by an angry mob of dog owners complaining about her "dog"'s behaviour. Nobody paid attention to the giant dog squeezing himself through the door to freedom.


	5. Arf!

Uhhhh…sorry I haven't had many comments. Thanks for the reviews n' such ^_^ I'll keep writing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru trotted down the street, ignoring all the people gaping at him. He stopped to give a quick smile at the place where InuYasha was "sat", then turned a corner and ran the rest of the way to the Higurashi shrine. Mrs. Higurashi was waiting ever since she heard on the news there was a disaster at the local dog training facility. It wasn't a surprise when the dog demon came running down the street for the shrine. 

"Have fun back there?" she asked with a disapproving tone. Sesshomaru tried not to laugh, instead looking like he was in pain. "InuYasha sat." he said simply, not taking the time to explain further. Sesshomaru went inside the house to find Kagome's annoying little brother there. "Hi! Wanna go play or something?"

Meanwhile, in the obedience school, everything and everyone was calming down. InuYasha was sulking in a corner, having been whipped repeatedly by Ms. T. _Note to self...never get that old witch angry!_ he thought, glaring at everyone who passed. Kagome was hiding on the other side of the room, red faced and very embarrased.

Mrs. T wiped her forehead, calming her nerves. She walked up to InuYasha, slapping her hand with the whip again. "Well...lets try some more commands." murmured the trainer, fixing a cold stare on him. "SPEAK!" InuYasha grinned appreciatively. "Sure, hag! Did anyone ever tell you you have the ugliest face I have EVE-_whap! _InuYasha cringed as the whip connected with his ear. "Your dog's not very good at following commands. That was the worst bark I have heard in years!" she snapped at Kagome. Kagome glared menacingly at him. Gulp. InuYasha grudgingly obeyed. "Arf, ruff!" he barked, with a hateful expression towards Kagome.

She chuckled quietly. This was very interesting. Who knew Inu was so good at being a dog? she wondered, listening to the growling and barking. A couple dogs started howling. One thing was for sure, and that she was definetly not coming back! Then Kagome frowned. Something...was missing. A panicked thought made its way across. Where was Sesshomaru!?

Sesshomaru looked disdainfully at the checker he was holding. Why was he even playing this stupid game? The little kid was beating him! _Tap tap tap! _"Checkmate!" squealed Sota, happily throwing checkers into the air. They rained down on Sesshomaru's head. "Let's play something ELSE." he said calmly, though the way he was shaking almost gave his anger away for certain. Sota didn't seem to notice as he shoved another game into Sesshomaru's face.

"Very good." Ms. T quietly stated, scribbling in her notebook. InuYasha rolled back and forth across the floor, wondering why everyone else was staring. This was fun! He flipped over on his feet and looked up for more orders. Kagome looked shocked. This was a complete change, that was for sure. Twenty minutes ago he had been swearing at the trainers, and disobeying everything they said. Now it was as if he LIKED it! "Play dead." Inu flopped down on his side, pretending to suffocate. He made a choking noise, and then sat still. Ms. T mumbled appreciatively, scrawling on the paper and clicking her tongue. "Very good. I think you may go now, Miss Higurashi. He's had a complete change of heart."


	6. Fight fight fight!

Kagome glanced over at InuYasha, worrying. This definately wasn't like him, she knew. He was just too stubborn to listen to anyone! "Well...c'mon Inu." InuYasha hopped after her on all fours as she almost ran out the door. Little did she know, she was absolutely right..

Sesshomaru growled, busy trying to get all of the checkers out of his hair. Sota was too enthusiastic when it came to games, but Kagome never warned anyone. Sota shoved his player up a ladder. "I'm winning, Sesshy!" he exclaimed, twirling the spinner even though it wasn't his turn.

A very disturbed Kagome walked through the door, closely tailed by one of the last people Sesshomaru wanted to see when he was covered in checkers, miserable, and losing to a little kid. But then he couldn't help but crack up. InuYasha was following that girl around exactly like a dog! 

The scene was enough to make any demon burst into hysterics. If he wasn't wearing red, anyone could have thought Kagome had bought a new dog by the way he was acting. InuYasha smiled to himself. _Heh...laugh now, Fluffykins! Wait till Kagome gets your punishment ready! _Kagome happened to pass by the living room, and turned sharply to glare at Sesshomaru. "And WHAT are you doing here, mister?" Sesshomaru gulped. Why now?

Unknown to the trio in the living room, InuYasha had snuck off. Two white ears poked out from the back of the couch as he spied his first victim. _Hn..._he thought, observing. _This should be quick. Unless he decides to get angry. _Leaping down on the cushions, Inu grinned mischeviously. And it should be fun, too. Sesshomaru had no idea where his "stupid brother" was, but why should he bother find out? It's not like he would dare to hurt him after a day of school!

"And first of all, I PAID for you to stay the-" she stopped and stared as a Sesshomaru was tackled to the ground. While they tumbled around, she caught a glimpse of white doggy ears. Sesshomaru tried to identify his attacker, but only could see a pair of fangs that bit into his arm. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!"

InuYasha smiled innocently at his brother, still digging his teeth in. This really was fun! Sesshomaru kicked him. InuYasha merely growled and kept biting. During all of this, Kagome was laughing and holding her sides, finding it extremely hilarious. Sesshomaru bit him on the ear. The living room was a disaster area, and Sota suddenly "realized" he had to get some work done, and ran out of the room. Kagome edged away from them, noticing the living room was already a wreck. "W-wait! Stop it!" she yelped, waving her hands but to no avail. Sesshomaru growled and tugged on the ear. "OWWW!" InuYasha dug deeper, drawing blood. They both slammed into a wall. Now Kagome had her advantage. Alot less damage if its near a wall...

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!" Kagome smiled triumphantly as the two crashed down into the basement. "That's what you get for messing up my house!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for not updating sooner..hn, well thanks for the reviews! Yesh, thanks very much ^_^


End file.
